Carmine
by Senatsu
Summary: A series of Enzan/Meiru drabbles and scribbles.
1. Guilt

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of Meiru-Enzan drabbles/one-shots/whatever; I've been doing a lot of random .EXE writing in order to de-rust my skills so that I can actually finish This Dance properly! I have the idea layout of what I want to do for the next chapter (and believe me, I haven't stopped thinking about it for _months_!), it's just putting the right words to the page that's hard.

Anyway, that said, these drabbles are somewhat nonsensical in that each one may not necessarily have a beginning or end; they are not fully fleshed out ideas. Nevertheless, I was encouraged that they were at least worth sharing, so here they are. I mean, there's not enough Enzan/Meiru fanfiction to begin with, so I guess every little bit helps. (laughs)

The below scribble _definitely_ has no beginning and end - the villain is nameless and faceless, the plot and motives non-existent. The details are up to you, my dear reader! Oh, and I've been trying to adapt more to using the Japanese names, because that way if I have to make any references to the later seasons of .EXE that were not dubbed, I can easily use all of the non-Americanized names for those as well. I'm trying to walk that fine line between sounding like a KAWAII DESU~ weeaboo and actually incorporating some Japanese vocabulary that flows well in the story. Feedback is heartily welcomed!

* * *

"No!" the woman said, her look of disbelief turning into a nasty grin, her incisors appearing at the corners of her mouth. "Don't tell me… the great Ijuin Enzan? For this little girl…" She twisted Meiru's chin sharply, her nails digging into Meiru's jaw. Meiru's whimper, and the whitening of Enzan's knuckles, told her exactly what she wanted to know. She let out a howl of sickening laughter that sent a nasty chill down Enzan's spine. "Oh, this is too perfect!" she said delightedly. "I'd never have thought to catch two with this sweet trap.

"But how to make use of this development? Should I ransom her for some price even _you_ can't afford? Have you do some of our dirty work? Or… make you beg for her safety? Ooo, I do rather like that last idea…" She sneered down at him. "What do you say, Ijuin-sama?" How about you get down on your knees and plead for her life?" She raised her other hand, tracing one clawed nail dangerously close beneath Meiru's eye. The woman's materialized Navi stood guard beside her, arms crossed and expression vicious.

"Hey, why don't you put a sock in it, obaa-san?!" Netto shouted, hiding his fear for his childhood friend beneath a veil of annoyed impatience. "You're the one who's gonna be begging when we finish with you!" He tried to ignore the sweat prickling on his brow and upper lip, tried to ignore the panicked irregularity of his heartbeat. If he could antagonize the villainess just enough to distract her…

But she simply chuckled down at him, a deadly, syrupy-sweet sound. "I wouldn't push too many buttons if I were you, Hikari Netto," she said, and the fingers curled against Meiru's jaw slid down to her soft throat. "You might not like the results."

Netto clenched his fists angrily. He was a man of action – and with Meiru's life in the balance, he was rendered inactive.

Where Netto's guilt and helplessness was bubbling beneath the surface, Enzan's was _boiling. _If only he hadn't left Meiru's side when the lights started flickering … He'd wanted to keep her out of harm's way, and instead put her right in its path. The thought that he could have prevented this made him sick with shame. He would do whatever it took to make this right. Whatever it took to bring her back safe. If that meant playing to the devil woman's whims until they could secure an opening, then so be it. A glance told him Netto was fighting himself to not go running straight up those stairs. He put out an arm in front of his friend, shaking his head slightly. Then, his expression grim, he lowered himself to his knees, palms touching the rough concrete, head slowly bowing. "Please, he said quietly, his voice steady. "Don't hurt her. Let her go. I beg you."

Netto averted his eyes awkwardly at the sight of his proud friend bowing before their enemy. He gritted his teeth and grew even angrier at the woman's twisted game. "Enzan…"

Their foe took obvious pleasure in this, a rosy glow rising to her cheeks. "Oh, but that _does_ suit you, Ijuin-sama," she said, retracting her fingers from Meiru's neck, though she maintained her iron grip. "Very well, then. Despite appearances, I _am_ a woman of my word." She closed her eyes for a moment, as though thinking, but it was clear she had already decided something. "I'll ensure her safety. In the meantime…" she opened her eyes, though they remained narrowed, glinting wickedly, "…you will have a little battle for me."

"About time!" Netto cried, reaching for his PET.

"I think you misunderstand me," she said, clicking her tongue. "You will have a Cross Fusion battle against each other." She bared her teeth again in that sickening grin. "Until the other can fight no longer."

"What?!" the brunette stammered, his dismay obvious. "But-"

Enzan put his hand on Netto's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Netto," he said quietly. "It will be all right. We can do this. Just trust me, okay?"

Netto nodded at last, some of the tension draining from his shoulders at Enzan's calm words.

But Enzan's insides still twisted with worry, and it was all he could do not to sneak another glance at Meiru captive in that woman's arms. Her pained cry earlier had been like a knife to his heart. Blues had given him enough worry over the years, and a Navi was far more powerful and durable than any human. Enzan's two closest human friends, Netto and Laika, were about as easy to kill as roaches. This deep, bone-aching worry for another's wellbeing had barely touched his insides since his own mother's sickness, and it was nigh-unbearable in its return. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He and Netto would figure this out. They always did.

It was then that the first of the alarms sounded.

The blaring noise was deafening, and the flashing lights immediately kicked on in sync.

"Wha-?!" the devil woman shrieked, loosing her iron grip on Meiru in her shock.

That was the opportunity Meiru needed. She rammed her elbow into the woman's rib cage and smashed the heel of her shoe into the villainess's unprotected shin. As the woman let out an anguished howl, Meiru fled down the stairs. In the wake of the surprise alarm, the woman's Navi immediately reached out to its operator, shifting into a guard stance.

"Enzan!" she cried. "Netto!"

Enzan was at her side in a matter of seconds, his arms out to steady her. "Meiru," he said, his hands going to the rope at her wrists. "Thank God." The words were no more than a breath, and even Meiru wasn't certain she'd heart them. She was even more startled to realize his hands were shaking as he fumbled with the rope's knots.

"Enzan," she said again, softly this time, and for a moment, their eyes met. She felt as though years passed in those precious few seconds. Then the knot came undone and the spell was broken with the freeing of her wrists.

Netto found himself caught off guard when the first name called was not his own – when he was not the first to reach her. But, as he so often did, he set it aside for later, instead allowing his battle thirst to finally take over. "Joke's on you, obaa-san!" he shouted, grinning. "You're gonna get it now!"

Enzan didn't say a word. Instead, he turned his icy blue eyes to the woman who had just moments prior been threatening Meiru. When the devil woman finally composed herself enough to notice his piercing glare, she felt the first twinge of fear she'd experienced in a very long time. If looks could kill…

It was incredibly tempting, as the dimensional area blossomed around them and Netto raised his synchro chip, to waltz right up there to beat the ever living stuffing out of her. But Enzan had already made the mistake of leaving Meiru's side once. She had certainly saved herself just now, but she had neither Rush nor her PET with her, and he would not leave her alone again.

"You're lucky I'm leaving this to _him,_" Enzan told Meiru's captor darkly. He released his friend just long enough to process his own synchro chip; then he scooped her up into his arms and sprang into the air, his rocket boots kicking in. First things first – time to get her out of here.

FIN

* * *

Yep, that's it, that's the end! Like I said, mostly a scribble. Hopefully you at least found it an enjoyable scrap! Love you all!


	2. Good Enough

**A/N: **Mild spoilers if you haven't watched Stream episode 45 (but not really). Episode 45 isn't even subbed yet (although the group that's currently making subs is working on episode 40 of Stream, so it's not far away!), but nevertheless, this little drabble is based on that episode which I've at least seen the RAW of. Now, all I understand of Japanese, for the most part, is the stock phrases that you hear in series all the time, so who knows if my so-called inspiration is really that accurate. But, that disclaimer aside, hopefully still turned into something readable!

* * *

Enzan, after a cursory glance around the room, realized that Meiru had taken on an uncharacteristically subdued aura, her shoulders drooped and her back to everyone else. Instinctively he looked for Netto, wondering if the brunette had noticed as well, only to find him chattering animatedly with Laika and Jasmine about the ruins they'd just left in… well, ruins.

After a moment's hesitation, he took a few cautious steps towards her. It was entirely possible she was just temporarily worn out from running for their lives. But usually, much like Netto, she was quite vocal about it when she was tired. The fact that she was silent concerned him. He was even more concerned when he realized she was staring at the ground.

He hesitated again. He was not much one for offering comfort - battles and saving the world were more his speed - and he wasn't even sure whether she would prefer to be left alone.

Then he thought about her - her kind eyes, her warm smile, her courage in coming to the aid of her friends even when she was afraid - and made up his mind.

"Sakurai?" he said softly, quiet enough the others would not hear, quiet enough so as to not surprise her too badly.

She did startle, if only slightly, her head snapping upright. He felt a pang when she hurriedly dragged a sleeve across her eyes, still not looking at him.

"Yes?" she replied in a voice that feigned brightness.

"Everything… all right?" he said, averting his gaze awkwardly.

She laughed, then. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe her.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. But I don't mind listening."

There was a long pause, and he nearly turned away with a shrug to leave her in peace. But then she turned. He saw her face. He couldn't move.

He'd seen her cry before. Seen her in distress before.

But he'd never seen her look so utterly… defeated.

"I know I'm not as strong as you guys…" she murmured. "I know I don't devote half of my life to net battles. I know I'm not even close to Net Savior material. But Roll and I are just as much in unison as the rest of you. We can Cross Fuse and fight. We have. Duo even recognized us, just like the rest of you!" She held up her hand with its symbol flaring brightly, shaking. Abruptly she realized how high her intensity had grown, and she quickly fled through the doorway into the hangar. Enzan followed, closing the door behind him.

"When your men came for Netto, all Jasmine had to do was talk to them. They recognized her and brought her right along, no problem! You want to know what they did to me? Ignored me. I was nothing - nobody! the fact that Dingo got left behind too doesn't make me feel any better because I've been around since the beginning!" Her voice caught, and she swallowed. "I was by his side before he even knew any of you existed, and I got left behind like I'm nothing! He doesn't think twice about Jasmine coming, but when I finally get her, after taking a taxi, getting flung out of a plane, and rowing down a freaking river, he asks WHY? WHY am I here?!" She clenched her hand over her PET. "I'm starting to wonder that, too."

Enzan began to speak. "If it's that, I think he's just w-"

"Don't you dare tell me it was because it was dangerous and he was worried - he looked confused, Enzan. Confused and annoyed. Not worried. Even if he was worried - he thinks Jasmine is strong enough to be here and I'm not? What is that…"

She took a deep breath, straightened her back, squared her shoulders. Turned to him. "I'll be fine," she said at last. I always am. It's just… hard."

Enzan was silent, guilt prickling at his conscience. She was right. Ever since he'd first received Rockman from his father, Netto's world had very clearly continued to grow at an almost alarming rate; Meiru, though clearly fighting tooth and nail to keep up, had gotten left behind more often than he'd realized.

Meiru looked him in the eye, jaw clenched.

"I don't need to be the best.

I just want to be good enough."

Enzan looked back at her, their gazes locking, and something akin to understanding flickered briefly in their eyes. Meiru finished collecting herself, and the two of them quietly made their way back to the main cockpit to join the others.

She was right, of course, about being fine - soon enough, she was back to her normal self, laughing and joking and pouting.

But the moment stayed with him, and it was this moment that would burn particularly brightly in his mind when they were someday traveling Beyondard together.


	3. Dazed and Dazzled

The floating lights around you as he holds you close and you square your shoulders setting yourself free to enjoy the night letting go of the things about Lan that hold you back and feeling happy and joy and laughter and seeing HIM and the tender way he cups your cheek in his palm, uncertain but warm and tender and says your name rough and soft, Maylu, not Sakurai, out on the balcony in the cool night air with ivy and roses around you and the twinkling starry sky about and his admission that he cares for you and that he would like to kiss you and the half-lidded dazed drunk look you give him as he leans in close, overpowered by his nearness and scent in a way you've never felt before, leaving you reeling, and Chaud with his first kiss which he may or may not have learned from romance films because he wanted some kind of preparation going into the situation but was not about to "practice" with this particular one the way he practices everything else, like business and net-battling, and though it is mildly awkward because neither of you have ever kissed before, it is soft and gentle and slow, the way a kiss should be, not rushing things, lips touching gently and softly parting to make that noise you know signifies a kiss, the way your mouths melt together when you kiss, just sort of give and take to meet each other, a soft hand to the cheek or the back of the head and the other curling around the small of your back, bringing you close to melt into each others bodies because it is warm and soft and tender and your breathing goes all funny because you can't remember what's up or down or in or out and you're pondering all the stupid little things that don't seem relevant in the moment like the way that your dress is crinkling around your legs or the way that you're standing funny and have to shift your feet and you're afraid to break the spell so you don't want to move too much but you also can't help being distracted by it and how your hair is tickling your ear or your mouth and the way you wonder if your lips are too wet or if you've gotten his lips too wet and you hope your breath doesn't smell and even though you know your eyes are supposed to be closed you can't help sneaking peeks because he is just so close and it's so novel to be kissed like this and also it doesn't hurt that he is handsome and really you just can't believe this is happening because it _is_ Chaud after all who up until now has even only questionably passed for a friend, let alone a close one, and you have never seen him act in a specifically interested way around any girl and in fact thought he wouldn't be interested in dating anyone at all and yet here he is, seemingly interested in you for some reason and how did that happen, is there some kind of magic to all of this, it really is just bizarre and almost nonsensical that after all of this you would abruptly "find" each other in a way that you never imagined and he is so intelligent and funny (when he wants to be) and he laughs at your humor and he makes you feel smart even though you feel your intelligence in fact pales in comparison to his and the way he looks at you sometimes, you can tell that he is really LOOKING, really _seeing_ you, and you've never been looked at that way before and it sort of awes and floors you and you really don't know what to make of it but it makes your heart seem to kind of skid and forget a beat or two and you feel, you feel, you don't know, important, you feel like you matter, because he is paying attention, and he thinks you are valuable, and he enjoys your company, and he makes you feel _beautiful_, and as he kisses you, keeps kissing you, coming back for more, leaving you dazed and dazzled, you wonder how you could have ever wanted anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, no one likes reading walls of text. I realize it's kind of a headache to look at, but it was a "stream of consciousness" session, and I felt that formatting it properly would change it too much. I'm rather fond of it as it is. Kudos and my gratitude to anyone who forged through this. **


End file.
